Why Did We Run
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: Lola has run into things that would make people think she was mental. But, she always kept them to herself, even her parents, and her best friend, Jackson, who she's known since she was 3. But, when an angel known as Raz al Gul comes and burns her family's home, she has no choice but to run away with Jackson, and her 2 friends, Kayla and Isabel. Fighting Demons, Werewolves, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Sinking Bones

_We keep running after the people_

_who care the least about us._

_Why don't we just stop,_

_turn around,_

_and see the ones running behind us._

_-Drake_

* * *

THE SHIP IS SINKING

* * *

Being normal is not easy.

Well, at least for Lola Andrepont.

Her life was all about school, friends, family, and... dreaming.

You see, Lola Andrepont wasn't any ordinary girl you would expect to appear out of nowhere and greet you with a fake smile, and say Hello. Lola Andrepont would look at you from head to toe for a few seconds, then give you a beautiful smile, greet you with a warm Hello, walk up closer to you, and start a conversation with you. Just as if you were old friends.

Lola and her best friends, Kayla Christenoff, Isabel Romanieq, and Jackson Wigan were considered the 'Gifted Dreamers Clique.' Well, at their school at least. They loved to dream, yet they still had straight A+ in all their subjects.

Being in the Gifted Center at Los Angeles Palm High School, you were considered the best.

But Lola hated the attention every time she went down the hallway in the Non-Gifted part of the school, so she could get to the other building, and having a bunch of un familiar eyes staring at her, judging her just because she was Gifted.

Lola tried to ignore it. All Lola really cared about was getting an excellent education, and going to the best colleges that are available. Her parents agreed with her 1,000%.

Lola's best friends went through the same thing, and their parents thought the same.

Almost every student in the Gifted Center at Los Angeles Palm High School wanted the same thing. Excellent education.

And if not...

Oh well, I think you can guess what would happen.

Automatic break down, and kicked out of the Gifted Center.

* * *

Lola was opening her locker, and right when her lock clicked, indicating the fact that it was now open, Her locker was slammed immediately.

"Dammit, what now Isabel?!" Lola exclaimed, Turning around to face her best friend, Isabel Romanieq.

Isabel Romanieq was small, about 5'10, had dark chocolate brown eye, almost black hair, and a pale but slim body.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Isabel almost yelled.

"Well, considering that our next period together is Science, also that we're lab partners, and that you always come up with crazy ideas that involve explosions, um, NO!" Lola released a big breath, and started her combination on her lock again.

"But come on! Not all of them end up bad, AND, we always get excellent grades on them. Well, the ones that don't end up blowing our faces of." Isabel said the last part to herself, but loud enough for Lola to hear.

"Isabel, I said no, and that's FINAL!" Lola told Isabel loudly. A few heads turned towards their direction, but ignored them.

"Fine, lets see you try to come up with something better." Isabel muttered, and walked away gloomily.

Lola breathed in and out, calming herself down. Last time she did a lab with Isabel, she almost got sent to the hospital.

Lola finally opened her locker, and grabbed her science advanced textbook, and 5 subject spiral notebook, and erasable Frixon pens. She closed her locker again, and walked away, but her books fell out of her hands when somebody bumped into her.

"God, watch out where you're going!" Lola said.

The guy who bumped into Lola, turned around, and kneeled down next to Lola helping her with her books.

Lola smiled a small smile, and thanked the guy, but let out a small and terrified gasp when she saw that the guys hand had nothing but bones.

A skeleton hand.

Lola grabbed her books, got up quickly and turned to walk away, when she felt a bony grip on her left arm.

Lola shut her mouth and tried not to scream.

The hallways were emptying, so only a teacher and 2 students were there.

Lola shut her eyes, and opened them, face to face with a guy.

He had black eyes with a red dot in the pupil, a literally white pale face, and hair as dark and black as the night, It looked like as if it was moving even though there wasn't wind or anything but the air conditioning which wasn't blowing in their direction.

"Hey, you know where I can find Mrs. McCormack's room?" The guy asked.

Lola blinked 2, and opened them still seeing the same guy.

"Actually, uh I have her right now, so you could just walk with me, I guess." Lola tried hard not to cry. His grip on her arm was extremely tight. Her blood circulation surely had stopped there. She couldn't feel her arm.

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, I'm Valen. Short for Valendo, but really just call me Valen." Valen smiled wickedly, revealing all sharp pointed incisors.

This time Lola didn't stop it, she screamed, and, letting her books fall, punched Valen in the nose. Valen, surprised, fell back.

Lola grabbed her books from the floor, and ran down the hallway, turned right, and opened the classroom door to Science.

Lola didn't worry about getting in trouble.

There weren't any cameras in the Gifted Center.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**SPENT A LOT TIME THINKING ABOUT THIS!**

**VISIT MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT FOR SETS BASED ON THIS STORY, AND THE COVER!**

** .COM**

**MY ACCOUNT IS GLUNIAACAR!**

**BYE!**

**COMMENT, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Last Time

_We should all start to live,_

_before we get too old._

_Fear is stupid,_

_so are Regrets..._

_-Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

Lola had just got up when the final bell rang, signaling the dismissal of all students.

"Alright, now you may pack up and leave, but HEY! Don't forget to e-mail me your summary about the whole flower lab. Okay, see you all Monday."

Mrs. Rennet told the class.

Lola grabbed her bag, and ran out of the classroom, her head spinning like crazy. Lola stopped by her locker and took out her lunch bag, and turned around, when her best friend Jackson got in the way.

"Hey, Lola, you okay? You seem kind of... worried, scared even." Jackson glanced at Lola's face, then his mouth went down.

"Oh no, tell me what happened?" Jacksons tone seemed worried.

Lola tried to hide her face with her bangs, but Jackson pushed them out of the way.

"Lol, I know you're hiding something. What is it?" Lola pushed Jacksons hand away.

Lola couldn't tell Jackson, or anyone about her encounter with the weird guy, Valen.

Lola gulped some air, then smiled as widely as possible.

"I'm fine, just worried about not getting my homework done, that's all." Lola playfully punched Jackson in the arm, and walked away, outside, to her car.

* * *

Lola shut the front door, and leaned her head against the cool wooden door.

Lola slid down to the floor, shivers going up her spine.

_If I tell ANYONE, they'll probably think im crazy, or worse mentally disturbed..._

Tears slid down Lola's cheeks, the cold tears feeling nice against her warm face.

Mrs. Andrepont walked in, and stopped turning to look at Lola.

"Well... don't just sit there, GET UP!" Lola stood up quickly and ran upstairs.

Opening her bedroom door, Lola slammed it shut, threw her bag and textbooks on the floor, and cried on her bed.

Lola's life wasn't normal.

* * *

"_It does make sense that we have already another lab and dissection lab this coming week. Im sooo excited!" _Kayla, Lola's other best friend, was exclaiming on the phone, some barking in the background.

"Cool, hey I gotta go, you know finish some math. Later."

_"Later. Love Ya!"_

"Love Ya too!" Lola hung up, and sighed loudly.

Lola had already eaten dinner, a fancy Ravioli, with alfredo sauce, and some basil. Taking a sip of her root beer from the can, Lola burped.

"Well, I would say excuse me, but no." Lola said to herself.

Lola got up, and wen to her closet.

Taking of her shirt, she replaced it with a simple shirt from Forever 21, tank top underneath, some shorts, socks, and a sweatshirt for comfiness.

Lola put her hair up in a messy bun, and opened her bathroom door.

She sprayed herself with some body mist, added some lip balm, and added eyeliner, and a few rings, bracelets, and earrings.

While pulling her sweatshirt down, Lola noticed her tattoo.

It was a raven, flying towards her arm, but it was on her wrist.

She got it a year ago when she was 17.

Now she's 18.

Lola felt her eyes burn, and dabbed her eyes with a soft tissue. She got out of her bathroom, and packed her bag with the essentials.

A blanket, water bottle, thermos with hot tea, wallet, phone, iPad, extra socks, flip flops, make up bag, first aid kit, extra shirt, book, and some food in a small bag. Oh and a charger for her pone and iPad.

Lola walked out of her room, and shut the door quietly.

She went down the stairs, and put on her leather boots, grabbing her watch, and car keys.

Lola shut the front door, and got in her car.

She looked at the house, its size creating a sort of protection. It reminded her of the White House for some reason. With a heavy sigh, Lola put in the car key, and drove out of the driveway, away from home.

It possibly was the last time she would see it the way it was.

Especially her family.

* * *

**COMMENT REVIEW!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Explosion

_We runaway from our fears,_

_thinking that we'll be better,_

_once our fear is gone._

_But our fear is a part of us,_

_so we'll be losing_

_Ourselves instead._

_-Balbina Acar_

* * *

Lola had gotten out of her car, and was in the forest, on her blanket, reading a book.

In front of her was the book, The Immortal Rules.

Lola had become fascinated with he supernatural, especially angels and vampires. They seemed extraordinary.

But Lola didn't know that they existed, and possibly shouldn't have wanted them to.

Lola turned to the next page, and felt a cold breeze pick up. Leaves flew, and the branches moved with big creaks.

Shivering, Lola placed her bookmark in her book, and put it in her bag, then got up and folded her blanket, and walked towards her car.

Opening the trunk, Lola put in her blanket, and shut the trunk.

Lola went to the drivers seat, and opened the door pausing, not feeling the invisible breath of someone on her neck as she once again got in the car.

* * *

The girl was beautiful.

Graceful, every movement.

When she shivered, he felt the need to warm her, when she laughed, it was like thousand of tiny happy bells, and when she left he wanted to keep her in the forest, with him.

But he knew he couldn't do that, for the girl couldn't see him, touch him.

But he just felt the urge to call out her name, but all she would hear was he wind.

For he was just an angel, whose voice was like the sound of calming wind, body like mist, and feelings like nothing.

But for once, in a million years, he felt something.

And that some feeling...,

was Love.

* * *

Lola was already in her neighborhood, and was driving down the street where she just had to turn and-

Screams.

Screams of terror, and panic.

Lola stopped the car, and got out, running towards the screams.

Lola felt the fire immediately, before even seeing it.

The fire had been covering her house, burning it, enjoying it. The screams continued, but Lola stood where she was. Her heart beat picked up, and wouldn't slow down.

Lola heard someone call her name, and then Lola reacted.

Lola ran towards the house, but something hit her, sending her flying towards the road again. Someone screamed, and called her name again. Lola couldn't get up. The force that hit her was pushing her down, into the ground. It was as if Lola couldn't breathe.

Lola gasped, and felt something like a hand grab onto her throat, and lift her up. Lola tried to scream, but she couldn't. Hot tears were falling down her cheeks, burning her skin for some reason.

Then, she felt someone breathe on her. Lola closed her eyes.

Then she heard a chuckle.

"Foolish little girl. You think you can save your parents, and siblings. They're beyond saving now. All trapped in that ginormous house of ours. Quite fancy I must say. Now, wouldn't your parents be disappointed that you couldn't even fend an angel like me of. I thought they had trained you for your whole life. What a shame, what a shame." The person who had spoken, let go of Lola, falling onto the ground, and gasping for air.

Lola crawled away from the invisible person, and tried to get up, but was kicked in the stomach, which made her yell in pain, and fall back onto the ground, her hands in front of her face.

Lola started to cry.

Not only was she in pain,

but her family was burning.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

"LOLA!" someone yelled.

Lola turned, and saw Jackson running towards her, his face worried.

"Lola, oh my god, what the hell!?" Jackson exclaimed. He helped Lola up, then hugged her.

Lola groaned, and pushed Jackson away.

"My parents, family..."

Jackson grabbed her hand, and pulled her with him.

"Lets get them."

* * *

"MUM! DAD! CASSANDRA, MICHAEL!" Lola yelled, climbing through the now destroyed garage.

Jackson was picking things up, and throwing them aside. Lola was surprised at first how he could even pick those huge things up, but save her curiosity for later.

Lola yelled again, and heard a faint moan.

"MUM!" Lola yelled, and ran toward the half burnt door that led to the laundry room.

"Lola!? Is that you!?" Her mum called back, her voice painful to hear.

"MUM! ITS ME!" Lola kicked down the burnt door, and found her mum lying down on the tile floor, blocked by a piece of wood and few bricks on top of her.

Lola immediately an to her side, not caring about how she looked like in front of her mother.

"You still-cough-came!?" Lola's mum asked, a small smile on her face.

"Of course, I mean even though our house is burning I still had to get you out..." Lola trailed on.

"Lets get you out of here." Lola took a few of the bricks of, but the biggest problem was the wood.

"Lola, the fire, its coming here again." Jackson exclaimed.

"I know, just wait." Lola grunted and groaned as she tried to pick up the wood. She cursed quietly as she got a huge splinter in her thumb.

"Dammit."

"Lola, how dare you curse! By the Lords of The Sky, how dare you!" Lola's mum yelled. The gasped quietly when the wood moved lower.

Lola apologized then leaned down next to her mother.

"I'm really sorry."

* * *

Jackson saw he pain on Lola's face. He had never seen it before.

It was fear, anger, and pain mixed together.

He knew how much Lola's mother meant to her.

Even though she had been rude a little bit to Lola.

Jackson, sighed, and walked over, and easily gripped the wood, and lifted it up, off of Lola's mother.

Lola's mother gasped in surprise.

Lola stared at Jackson then quickly looked away.

"Come on, lets get out of here."

* * *

Lola ran outside, with her mother behind her and Jackson following.

Lola looked back then, as she looked forward again, felt sudden pain in her side.

Lola gasped, and fell to the ground on her knees.

"Little bitch. You wont get out of here alive. Did you really think it would be that easy."

Lola screamed as even more extreme pain erupted in her shoulder.

Laughing was cut of by Lola's mother.

"Ra Al Gul. Never thought we'd see each other again." Lola's mother halted, and looked directly at possibly the face of the man.

"Ah. Felicity. We meet again. Similar though, our surroundings, am I correct. Burning palace, and daughter in pain. Oh, and in front of a 'evil' angel!"

The man chuckled, and stopped immediately.

Lola looked up to see Jackson near them, walking slower as he got closer.

"I never expected you to accompany a werewolf, Felicity. How frightening."

Jackson freezed, and his expression changed into something else.

Fear, and Confusion.

"What are you talking about-" Lola's mother turned to face Jackson and a look of hatred and horror replaced her face.

'You... but-"

"Cant you see his eyes, Felicity. They're strikingly blue every time he is in pain, or danger. Like right now."

Lola saw Jackson fall to his knees, and scream out in pure agony when something silver went into his chest. Lola yelled, telling to stop it.

"Mum, what is going on?" Lola begged her mum.

"The truth." Lola tried to understand but was cut of, when Jackson howled, his shirt covered with his blood, and his arms behind his back, twisted at an awkward angle.

"NO!" Lola screamed.

Jackson slumped to the ground, unconscious, his chest bleeding dark blood, darker than any humans.

"Mum-"

"Felicity, let me demonstrate what happened to my wife when you killed her. Here let your daughter see." All of a sudden, a tall man, with black hair, as dark as night, was holding a glinting silver knife, with Jacksons blood already covered in it, at Lola's mothers neck.

"So, Lola, your mother took a silver _sputjik_, and held it at my mother throat like this. Then, with just the right moment-"

Lola's mother fell to the ground, her neck gleaming scarlet blood.

Dead.

Lola didn't have the energy to scream.

Her mind went blank.

Nothing.

Just nothing.

"Now little girl, don you dare do anything. Or else." and vanished in thin air, that quickly.

Lola scrambled to her mother, and stroked her hair.

"Im sorry. Im so so sorry."

And at that moment, the mansion exploded.


End file.
